We're Perfect Together
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: After Midorima is embarrassed by Hanamiya and Imayoshi about his notes over Scorpio's and Cancer's compatibility, Takao takes things in his hands so his friend won't be embarrassed about it again... well, his friend, or... or what are they again? [fluff][midotaka][yaoi][SO MUCH FLUFF] Inspired on a comic on tumblr!


Okay, so I got this idea from this post in tumblr... :D

jaegervega(add here a dot and tumblr and then a dotcom thingie cause I can't post the link correctly -.-") (/) post(/)80413276852(/)and(-)finally(-)midotaka(-)midorima(-)and(-)takao(-)are

I hope you guys like it, I'll see you at the bottom for more Author Notes :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

The next day Takao was late for basketball practice, which was odd enough, as Midorima was the first there. Ootsubo didn't want to poin out how weird the ace was behaving that day, however, so when Takao arrived, smiling an apology, he just let it slip for once.

After the practice was done, Midorima waited for Takao to change and they walked to the cart in silence. The ace's cheeks reddened by minute, so Takao giggled and motioned for him to get in the cart.

"I'll cart you today, no worries"

"Are you sure, Takao?" the black-haired nodded, and started pedalling.

After some minutes of uncomfortable silence, Midorima sighed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" he mumbled under his breath, almost too quiet for Takao to hear. But the boy tilted his head, still looking forward.

"Huh? What for?"

"I was upset, I shouldn't have been rude" Takao smiled, knowing exactly what had happened.

"This is not like you, Shin-chan... Apologizing, I mean. You're usually upset, I know already..."

"N-no, it wasn't your fault this time"

"It couldn't possibly be, Shin-chan" the ace whimpered and when Takao stopped at a traffic light he couldn't help turning around "Are you oka...?"

But the question got stuck in his throat. It made his knuckles itch a little and he did his best to hide the red scars on them under a pair of high wristbands he had put on. The sight he got wasn't what he was expecting.

Slumping against the cart, Midorima was curling in a ball, hiding his face with his large hands, not succeeding at all. Takao could tell the exact shade of red his cheeks were, and that there were tiny teardrops in his eyelashes. He blushed darkly.

"S-shin-chan... you..."

"The light's green, Takao..."

The green-haired guy's voice broke, but Takao didn't push it. Instead he went out of his way to a bar he knew. Midorima noticed.

"H-hey!"

"I'm carting you without complains, at least keep me company for a while before I take you home, yes? I'll invite you a beer or something"

"We're underage, we can't..."

"Oh, c'mon... Like that matters"

Takao shivered in anticipation when his friend didn't reply. For good or not, tonight was something else.

When they arrived, Takao flashed a fake ID to the bartender and ordered two beers. Midorima, being taller than him, wasn't even asked for one. Still blushing like, mad, he sipped his drink, making a little pout at Takao.

"This is not okay in so many ways..." placing a quick fingertip over his lips, Takao sat beside him, winked, and murmured in his ear

"It's okay, just enjoy the feeling of forbidden things, Shin-ta-rou~"

He smiled as he felt him shiver, and take another sip.

"So, Shin-chan..." he glanced up "What happened yesterday?" the boy blushed, hiding it by taking a longer sip. That made Takao smile "Take it easy, there. You don't want to end up drunk, I could and I _will _use it against you" his blush got more visible, and he started fidgeting with his fingers.

"I was just asked about some horoscope stuff and those idiots stole my notes and read some parts out loud which I didn't want them to read, that's it"

"Who?"

"Hanamiya, from the Kirisaki Da Ichi team... and then Imanoshi, from Touou. It was just some embarrasing notes, nothing to worry about. I shouldn't have been rude to you"

"Oh... it's okay, then. Was that why they were giggling when I got there? Did it have anything to do with me? Ooh, Shin-chan, what's my horoscope for today?"

"Lucky, Scorpio scored the best luck for today. Your lucky item happen to be wristbands, too" the boy blinked.

"Whoa, I didn't know that"

"Now you do. What do you want, Takao, why did you bring me here? You know I don't particularly like going out" he nodded

"I just wanted to tell you it's okay now... I talked to them earlier this afternoon. They won't bother you about it again, Shin-chan" the ace fiddled with his glasses, blushing even more, just like before in the cart. Takao smiled warmly "They better be nice with you from now on"

"What have you done, Takao?"

"Oh? Nothing! I just talked with them" but Midorima knew better and was fast when he snatched Takao's right wristband off his hand. The boy winced "O-oi!"

"What the-? Takao! You need to clean these wounds!"

"Shut your voice down, you baka!" now Takao was blushing too "My mother would kill me if she ever knew about this, you hear me? Never tell anyone!" Midorima was shocked

"Never tell...? Are you crazy?!" his voice was not more than a whisper now, but he quickly fished for a handkerchief on his school bag, and asked the bartender for a glass of water. Dipping the fabric in it, he started to clean the small cuts all over Takao's knuckles, so softly it made the boy blush and his skin tingle.

"S-s-shin-chan...?"

"What did you do, Takao?"

"I, I just talked to them..." the excuse was weak, and so was Takao's voice as he said it. He shut his mouth when his eyes met those of Midorima, green as melted emerald, and trembled "I saw you yesterday. You were almost in tears, Shin-chan... No one does that to you and goes away just like that, you know. That's what friends are for. I... I half heard what you were talking about. I'm sorry. I didn't want to pick a fight there, I didn't want to embarrass you any further..." his now clean fingers wrapped themselves around the ace's long ones, and tightened around them "I'm sorry. I just... You weren't just angry, they did hurt you, and I wanted... I'm sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry" Midorima mumbled under his breath, ever so carefully taking away Takao's other wristband. There weren't as many cuts there, as the boy was right-handed, and he finished quickly "Thank you. It wasn't necessary, but... Thanks, I guess. Don't be so reckless next time, I get embarrassed too often..." the boy smiled

"It's rare to see you in tears, Shin-chan. It breaks my heart"

What his heart did, however, was a double leap in his chest, as well as missing several heartbeats after that, as he saw the ace offer him a timid but genuine smile.

_"Thanks"_

[...]

Takao blinked, finally arriving at Midorima's house. He helped the green haired ace out of the chart, catching his arm as he almost lose his balance, and giggled.

"You're such a lightweight, Shin-chan"

"S-shut up, I just lost my balance for a moment" certainly, the boy was barely tipsy, but teasing him was fun. They had stayed at the bar for about one more hour, and, while Takao had only had a beer and a half, he had managed to smuggle one and his other half more on his teammate. Not that he had complained, though. He then caught his hand "Hey, Takao?" he looked up to face a tender smile "Thanks for today" that made him blush.

"O-oi, you alright? It's the second time you thank me in the last two hours... Are you drunk? I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be...?" the ace laughed softly

"I feel fine. Relaxed. I don't think I'm drunk" he tilted his head, pouting "Why, I can't thank my best friend?" he tongue got a little tied at the end of the sentence, and he frowned "Are you really?"

"Of course I am your best friend, you idiot. What you need is a glass of water and some sleep"

"No, I mean, what are we, Takao?"

The question was followed by an intense silence, in which they just stared at each other until Midorima went all red again.

"I shouldn't have asked that, I know"

"No!" he covered his mouth "I mean, no. It's okay. You just surprised me. I... I thought you'd never say something like that, that's it"

"Well I'm saying it now" the pout was back on Midorima's face, just asking to be kissed. Takao shivered. "What are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be, Shin-chan" he answered honestly, and his teammate turned even redder.

"You said you heard me yesterday, right?" Takao nodded "Then you must know. Scorpio is the best match for Cancer..." he blinked

"I did hear that, yes"

"W-w-wouldyouwanttogooutwithmeplease?" Midorima was whispering, and he talked so fast it took half a minute for Takao to understand him. Then he blinked repeatedly for another three seconds, before jumping over his taller teammate and hugging him

"Yeah. Let's try that, huh? 'Couse I'll go out with you"

"R-really?!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun, and hey, we know each other well, and our signs and all that paraphernalia you like match, right? We're like, perfect together" he smiled "I say we try it, sounds like the right thing to me. I really like you, Shintarou" he added, in a more serious tone, just so he'd know he wasn't joking. He fidgeted with his glasses, until the shorter boy took them from him "Oh, c'mon... come 'ere"

And with that he got a hold of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him lovingly.

[...]

Later that night, before going to sleep, he checked his phone. Indeed, a text from Aomine asking him about it cofirmed that no one was going to believe that _Takao _of all people took Imanoshi and Hanamiya down all by himself. He smiled a little and texted back.

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Aomine... Takao is the sweetest little thing ever, he wouldn't hurt a fly."_

He giggled when the only answer was: _"I KNEW IT YOU TWO ARE DATING AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE. BTW I'M TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT THIS."_

And shortly after that, a text from Takao: _"Shin-chan, you meanie! You told Aomine we're dating? I thought you'd want to keep it secret, seems I was wrong. ;P I love you..."_

* * *

Okay this was so sappy at the end but I love it and I love this ship and adfasdfasdfa

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT :D

Reviews are always nice, you know, aaaaaand that's about it! Credits to the original author of the comic (I put the link in the AN above) which inspired this. Which is more of a sequel for it, actually XD

Love for all of you!

Lena Lawlipop


End file.
